You Make it Hard To Be Faithful
by fadedglass
Summary: You want to tell her all these things, but more importantly, you want to tell her that you love her, and always will.  Will/Emma Affair. And their story afterwards. IMPORTANT A/N ON CHAPTER 3, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

"Will!"

She had sounded so sad on the phone not half an hour ago. She was crying, and you imagined the tears were staining her cheeks as she begged you to come over, as a_ friend_. She specifically stated that word even though she hasn't left your head for weeks, not since the first time you were granted permission to touch her in the way you had craved to since you first met her.

Her eyes shut tightly, her chest heaving against yours as you felt her release slowly ascend. You wondered if _he_ was ever allowed to love her this way and you played some mock fantasy in your head that the reason she rang you tonight was because you're the only one who can make her body shake, her toes curl and her body line with sweat. Not _him_.

She would never reveal it to you but _he_ had never made her feel like this.

Her voice had sounded so sweet as she called out your name a third time while she's tensed around you. You knew she was turned on because her skin flushed with pink and her breasts became aroused as they pressed firmly to your chest.

"Will I'm-"

She was unaware of what was happening to her body, why it shook when you slid into her over and over again, why she uncontrollably twisting against her linens. Her hands grasped at your chest and in that moment you were blind to the marks she made with her nails. You were blind to the foreboding questions that waited from your wife's lips as soon as you returned.

"Emma let me-"

She silenced you, her chest short and breathless from her high. "You can't" she whispered, her brown eyes fluttering open, and you knew you'll find release thinking of her tonight. It's the one rule that she sticks to, ever since you went down on her last week and broke rule two but it kills you because you're dying to cum inside of her just once, to show her how much you truly love her. You want to mutter against her flesh about how much you think about her, and how you holds Terri at night with her eyes in mind, her body in your arms instead of your wife's. How it kills you that you'll return to unhappiness and how she'll allow that jerk one more chance because she's lonely.

"I want to be with you Emma".

You held her in your arms, running your fingertips adoringly down her spine as you spooned her. You love how her skin feels against you, and how much you love the small heart shaped birthmark above her navel. You imagine her stomach expanding with your child and it tears you apart she won't allow you to love her like you both so clearly do. Instead she tells you that you can't be together because of 'life' and you want to tell her that you'll do anything for her, that you'd leave Terri and she could leave Carl.

But you don't and you slip your jeans on in the dark, undressing slowly as you watch her body lay, knowing the tears are on her face and yours.

...

The next time is different, it's much harder and you enjoy the fast pace. You try and block out that she's trying this way because Carl introduced it to her and concentrate on her face instead, her brown eyes transfixed onto yours.

She's pushed against the glass of your office door, her small frame pressed tightly against yours. She feels so hot like this, all naked and turned on and you want to keep her like this for hours, and to ask the janitor never to wash this door again. You know she's enjoying it because her legs clench tighter around your ass, and you feel her heel dig in deeply to your skin. She's practically begging you to let her come undone against your door, and you let her because the most important thing to you is her.

You know that that night you'll return home, eat your dinner in silence with your wife, jump in the shower and think of her, and what her hands could do against you. You want to believe that you can convince her that you belong with her and that when you're inside of her, you come alive.

"Let me hold you Emma".

She does, and you cradle her in your arms as you sit together in your chair. Her lips are pressed to your shoulder, and she whispers something you don't quite catch. You ask her what she said but she mutters it was nothing and closes her eyes.

She needs you as much as you need her.

...

Its Terri's birthday and you spent your afternoon helping out Emma pick some new curtains for her bedroom. You commented on how her room was always light, but skip over the bit where you love how the sun glows through her window and onto her skin or how you stare at her freckles in complete adoration, longing that one day, your children will look the mirror image of their mother. You haven't laughed like this in a long time. You play house in the store of IKEA, lying on the furnished beds on display and feeling that envious stares of couples grown apart. You look like a couple at the checkout, and she takes your hand when you leave together, the curtains carried in the blue and yellow bag.

You get home around 6 that evening and you're still singing that song you're not quite sure on the name. Emma had professed her love for it on the way home and she refused to tell you the name of it, insisting you should know. You had planned to Google it when Terri comes out of the bedroom, dressed in nothing but a very short nurse's outfit. It was tradition, on every birthday they would carry out a fantasy they wanted. For your birthday last year you made Terri wear the grey sweater vest you first met Emma in because even back then, you loved her. You knew it was unfair on Terri but you couldn't help yourself. You needed it. You needed her.

You have sex with your wife that night, thinking of Emma. You don't know it but Terri knows you're in love with someone else and she knows that its Emma you make love to when you disappear in the middle of the night to ease her sorrow. You don't realize that Terri has known for so long and that she's willing to do anything to keep you.

Your phone buzzes on the bedside cabinet shortly after you and Terri have finished. She pretends to take her birth control as you read the message so you don't see the pill that's meant to be inside her join the past two weeks worth of pills in the trash.

_Hope Terri has a lovely birthday, x_

...

It's later when you reply, when you take your phone to the bathroom while you think your wife is still asleep but you can't resist feeling somewhat close to Emma.

_I can't stop thinking of you x_

She sends a picture of herself that makes you hard beneath your boxers. She looks beautiful as her hair flicks out against the outside light and her naked body lies against her sheets of white. She looks so innocent, the curve of her bottom pressed up towards the ceiling, her long legs tossed in the air. She's wearing only that looks she reserves for you when you're making love to her and your hand finds your length, touching yourself as she had done before. You start off slow, almost cautiously as you remember how her dainty fingers wrapped around you, unsure of what you liked. By the time she had finished, asking you to be inside of her you were ready to explode but you couldn't and you wouldn't in front of her because she said that it was complicated if you did and so you held on, letting her find release as you stared into her eyes.

...

You text her after you've finished, cleaning the mess you've made up with some tissue. You text her that you love her and you fear she won't reply but she does.

_You shouldn't say things like._

You type out another, asking why not if it's the truth. And then you ask her if she loves you too.

Again, she replies.

_Yes_.

...

Two weeks later Terri tells you she's pregnant.

You're happy, you've always wanted to be a father, to teach them how to play piano and be there at their first recital. The only thing that upsets you is that their mother won't be Emma.

You tell Emma that day. She smiles for you, and tells you how happy she is for you but you know as soon as you leave she'll start crying. She knows what this means, but neither of you are willing to voice it just yet.

You know it means the end of what you had, and it agonises you to let her go.

...

When you see her cross the car lot to your car you know something is up. You rub your head nervously, tapping her gently on the shoulder so she isn't startled but she is anyway. You ask her why she's here and she can't look at you in the eye. You know she's been crying, both your skins share the same red, puffiness underneath the eyes.

She's tense but finally she tells you what she came to say, "Will you make love to me one last time? I just want a part of you one last time."

Her heart is breaking; your chest is literally in turmoil. Your palms are sweaty but she reaches out to you anyway, taking you hand and placing it in hers. It feels so right, and you can't resist one last time to touch her lips with your own, to feel her tingle against you as your pink lips hover above her navel, her hip and then over her core. You're going to show her how much you worship her body, her beauty and how much you love her, her mind, body and soul.

"Ok" You whisper, and you press your lips firmly to the corner of her lips.

...

"Will!"

Her lips are on yours. She's never usually so forward but tonight, she needs you more than ever. Your gaze is locked on hers, and you refuse to stop looking at her until you have to. Her hands run across your chest and down your length and you hate to see the tears pool in her gorgeous brown eyes. You both know this will be the last time and you want to stay as long as possible.

"I never want to stop kissing you Emma".

"I love you".

She kisses you again and it makes you grow harder against her. She's grinding against you but not in a slutty way, she's desperate to be as close to you as possible so you wrap your arms tightly around her small body, pressing her flesh against yours so every inch of you covers her.

She tastes your skin, and you return the sensation to her. You've never really done this with her before; she wouldn't ever let you but tonight, well tonight is different. She takes you into your mouth and you swear it's the hottest feeling ever. Her warm, slick tongue trails against you and you want to cum right there, in her perfect rounded mouth. You stop yourself because it would be disrespectful and wrong but the feelings there and you're dying to make love to her.

You slide into her a little later, and your whispers become imprinted on her ashen skin. Exchanges of I love you's and regrets shatter against her as you move faster within her, knowing that in two minutes, your name will be called out from her lips.

She does, exactly two minutes later and you knew that because you know when she's close. As you're about to pull out she stops you and she tells you she wants you to let go inside her because this is our goodbye and she's felt guilty for never letting you.

Your shocked, and she is a little by how much she wants this but you cum inside her anyway. It feels warm and delicious to have finally done it and you watch her eyes draw to a close as you leave her body.

She asks you to stay the night but you both know you won't, that you can't.

She walks you to your car, the sweater vest you first wore when you met her hanging loosely on her frame. You wanted her to have it, to know that your heart was with her from day one and she smiled, appreciating the sentimental value the vest holds.

"Goodbye Emma" and you touch her waist, running your thumb under the vest.

She kisses you lightly on the cheek and walks away, and you know how painful this is for both of you as you climb into the car, adjusting your seatbelt, your eyes weak with tears.

...

You go to the doctors with Terri and soon enough you find out your having a boy. You hold her hand as you see your son for the first time and you promise to always be there for them both. Terri looks sad but you put it down to the hormones and seeing their child for the first time.

You don't realize that she planned to get pregnant so you'd stop loving Emma.

...

Emma hasn't been seen for the past few days. You still talk but it's not the same as it was. Its ten weeks since you said goodbye to her in her driveway and eight since you last kissed her because she was crying one night over Carl and she asked you to remind her that love would still find her.

She returns to school the next day, a little paler than usual and you both laugh because you compare her to Casper. She tells you she has something to admit and that she understands that it will be hard to hear.

Your mind panics and you pray she hasn't gone back to that scumbag. She reassures you she hasn't but has found a job working in school that specializes in speech therapy. Once, as you lay in bed together, she told you it was her dream to work in a school like that and despite your own selfish thoughts, you congratulate her.

She leaves the next week, crossing into Kentucky with her life stacked up in the back seats. It kills you because you want to see her everyday and you want her to see you too.

You cry as you wave her off, not realizing that the job she has set off for doesn't exist and that the baby inside of her is yours.

* * *

><p>Ok first of all sorry for the constant changes in tense, I hope its ok!<p>

Thanks to Sierra~Jae for the prompt because she wanted me to write some smut! The one shot is based on Hinders 'Lips of an Angel'.

Those waiting for Nice to meet you' updates, I WILL finish it, life has been pretty hectic atm but i will get round to it.

Those that review, you make my day. I can't believe in a few days the best Wemma episode will be on our screens! I know I'll be crying, and that will be before Will sings!


	2. Chapter 2

One shot turned into a multi fic.

* * *

><p>The sun burnt amber orange in the sky, its jagged rays searing a path of destruction upon the infested Lima green. Will often jogged through the park, even as the seasons tumbled their way through Fall and Winter, but the Spring break had pounced upon the heat wave, swarms of children, over agitated parents claiming the green as their playground. Will decided to skip running that day and tuck behind the folds of crowds, settling in a serene hideaway that most locals hadn't yet discovered towards the back of budding flowerbeds.<p>

His son danced around him, nature gathering in his expression. Harry explored with his innocent hands, listening intently to the breath of wind, his hands pasted with muddy experience.

Will sat up, discarding his t-shirt as his body thrust up to the sunlight. His eyes never left his son. Two years ago, he had searched, running his mind through music to somehow suppress the void she had left. His wife, he had looked through her too, transparently looked for amber or auburn, anything that would still alight his memory of her. But his son, Will began to the look through the visions his son saw through. The joys of firsts, first laughs, first words, first steps. Watching Harry make his first footprint on the world, Will erased his, and painted it again, a fresh canvas on Earth for him to relearn, and to move on.

Close the past to memory, but somehow it finds a crack.

...

An hour later, an exhausted Harry collapsed upon his father's lap. They had run with the ball none stop, laughing in the nature of being free. He loved holding his son as it grounded him, reminding him of the missed days of his youth, when his father, as hard as he had tried, spent time sobering his mother up than helping save the world.

It was still early on. With his sleeping son next to him, Will wrote. He had started in the fresh of his teenage years, his journal tucked neatly into his backpack as he wandered the hallways of McKinley, not knowing that ten, twenty years later, he would be retracing them. A pathway to his future. He wrote mostly poems, and music, but his pen inked the page with a story this time, telling of a young girl, not yet identifiable apart from her mane of red that stood tall on her crown. She was small, boxed in by where she came from, how she came and the trapped understanding of knowledge. Will didn't know where this story took abundance from, whether his own childhood had projected into this fictional girl. But he loved her, fictional or not. Unknowingly, his work rewrote a girl a second history, transforming a paper weight girl to life.

The sounds of laughter stilled Wills pen. Harry roused a little, his brown eyes still diluted with sleep. Through the heaviness of bushes, a little girl bound forward, her dress the colour of sunshine, her smile dedicated to the rise of dandelions that budded from the earth.

"Sophia! We do not run off, do we?" As the girl stopped in her tracks, his expression turned to distress. Emma.

"Emma?" She was shunned to silence, and Sophia fell to the ground, her young eyes craving curiosity as she split her time between the two of them.

She had changed, but in a mature way that gave off even more elegance before. Her hair had grown longer, that was the first thing he noticed._ He remembered the way her hair fell like silk, draping down her back, covering the wake of pale skin that he could soon kiss. _Her makeup was lined differently, almost none existent. _He had told her once he preferred her whole skin naked, so he could watch the blush creep up on her, the blush that wrote on her body_ _she loved him, made love to him._ Her style certainly hadn't wavered, and he loved seeing her much more relaxed like this, curtains of yellow floating angelically through the small gush of air.

"Your back" Will exclaimed, as Emma hid behind the lies of deceit, clutching his daughter protectively in her arms. She was still shocked in silence, captive by her own mistakes. How she wished she had told him sooner, but it scared her to let him in to their lives. He's a father, a husband, what right did she have to snatch him away? She refused his love; cost her daughter the father she deserved.

She had cost him the daughter he so wanted with her.

"Actually, we moved back a short while ago". _Another lie towards the truth_.

"We?" Will looked perplexed but his eyes soon settled on Sophia, her gaping big eyes staring so blindly obvious to him. He looked back at Emma, his chest still bare to her and he understood.

"Mine?" He could barely talk, his voice vanishing to the earth as she nodded, painfully, regret running like the wild rivers down eroded banks. "How could you?"

The tears were like the blackness inside of him, still, but barely keeping him afloat. The pain brushed by him with its casual glance, as Emma crept forward with their little girl as an offering. Sophia hid in her mother's shoulder, obviously confused in a conflict between deceit and love. Now, only her magnificent red hair that curled round her shoulders was what he could see of his daughter.

"Can we please talk?" Her eyes begged as his head crammed sideways with torment and longing, both intertwined with memory.

He shortly breezed his answer, his gaze never faulting to leave hers.

...

Terri potted round the kitchen, not wanting to leave for work, clearly distressed by the woman she knew Will still loved sat on her couch. Silence hadn't left them, Wills eye only trained on the little girl who shyly played with his energetic son.

A call from the kitchen, and both Will and Harry's ear's pricked up. "I'm going to work now, sweetheart give mommy a kiss". The words felt uncomfortable, and left the young boy confused as his mother held out arms that normally didn't surface before work. It was a performance, an act, to shield her pain, to prove that she was just as good as Emma, just as loving and caring. "Sweetheart, come here".

Harry remained reluctant, transfixed on his half sister that sat before him. Will got up, scooping his son into his arms, blowing raspberries onto his stomach as the boy squirmed with delight. "Say bye bye to mommy Harry".

Placing his young arms around Terri's neck, his body still covered by Will's, Harry said goodbye, and Terri slipped out of the door, knowing full well that her small grasp she still had on her 'perfect family' was slipping further now.

...

"You lied". It was the truth, but it felt bitter against his tongue. They had put the children in bed together half an hour before, Emma prepared with Sophia's essentials in her bag. They had agreed this routine back in the park, to talk while the children slept. And then for Emma to slip into the night time when Terri got back, a sleeping Sophia bundled in the back of her car.

"You had a son on the way, a wife". Emma's heart bled, feeling week in contrast to Wills strong tone.

"I had a daughter too", he sat sadly still angry, and for the first time that evening, he looked at her.

Her eyes trailed the room, pictures of Harry, of Will and Harry, Terri and Will, a room made up of a life she could have destroyed. Will watched all her movements, noting the way she sighed, and sipped her tea, her dainty fingers curled round the cup she had brought him one year after he dropped his in the staffroom.

"Harry's beautiful" she whispered to her tea, her gaze never braving itself to look him straight in the eye.

He didn't say a word, her humility transcending.

"How's Terri?" she tried again. She wanted his forgiveness, but he sat so rigid, so firmly defiant to her attempts.

He glared up to her again, and he felt shivers when he should have felt excitement. He loved her, still, but it was too much. Something about being betrayed, being denied a child he hadn't known about, it killed him. It killed her, but in a different way. She had so wanted him, to feel her palm sweat as she gave birth to their daughter, to watch him cradle their baby in his arms with such excitement. Instead she was alone, surrounded by caving white walls that loomed against her as her daughter cried out, already sensing that something was not quite right.

He moved forward to where she sat, studying her body with his eyes. Her eyes closed as his breath washed over her, stinging her nostrils with the sense of utter betrayal.

"Open your eyes". She did as she was told, listening to the tic of the clock, as his silence proved too much. He had spent so long imagining seeing her again, so much time planning where he could touch her and hold her, running his tongue down her body, touching her pale, inviting flesh.

"Have you been with another man" he whispered, reaching his lips to her neck as she violently shook.

"Only you".

The warmth of her body, the bones of a bird, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But beneath that, his pain multiplied.

"Have you imagined us together?"

She was silent, her body stone still as she faintly nodded. She was hot, so incredibly hot and she wanted to give herself to him again, like so often she had dreamed.

He kissed her neck, her collar bone that stuck out more. She was fragile, but his hands roughened against her, pulling at the white blouse she had changed into.

Her breasts, they heaved deliciously, larger than he remembered. He hands plucked at more buttons while her body hummed, heaving into the empty space between them.

"Do you remember how I sucked on them?" His fingers ran over her bra.

Emma's mouth slacked, her tongue lapping at her dry lips. "Yes"

"And how I used to touch you?" His fingers pressed roughly into her panties, her skirt covering his arm, their adultery.

She nodded in utter compliance and he felt guilty for what he was doing. But not so much he was willing to stop.

"Take off your blouse".

It was direct, but his voice softened, and he waited until she took it off, his eyes memorising her body like this, how the faded, red scar ran on her lower abdomen, the secret she couldn't hide.

She opened her eyes when she felt his tongue on her body, retracing the red mark. She was hungry, so needing of him that she let out a moan, her hips touching his open mouth. He felt hard, but he wouldn't allow her it, not yet. And it killed him to have her so close, and yet still he couldn't forgive.

"Will, God, kiss me".

Her hand tightened round his collar, "You want me to kiss you".

She was so desperate, so open, "God yes".

His lips hovered above her pink, desiring ones but before she had time to realize, he was off the couch and into the bedroom, leaving her half naked and utterly confused.

"Will?" Her blouse fell down her shoulders, and she looked as though she had been fucked. He stood over Harry's bed, and then glanced to Sophia sleeping soundly in his son's crib.

His head never turned, his grip on the crib tightening immensely. "You think I can kiss you now?"

"Will" she whimpered, her head falling in shame. Walking to him, she placed a hand to his shoulder and reluctantly, as much as he wanted her, he shrugged her off.

"Don't Emma."

Sophia stirred at the soft whimpers of her mom. Will gazed down at the little girl, sadness, regret.

"I want to be a part of her life Emma, you owe me that much".

He heard the door, but didn't bother to alert Emma who held Sophia to her bosom. The infant drifted off again.

"And what about me, do you not want me, or to see me?"

He did, so passionately, and his body twitched with the prospect that he could if he let himself.

"You should go".

Terri stood listening, hearing the emotion in the other woman's tone. Sophia was Will's, she had guessed, but the clarification shook her to silence.

Emma slipped from the bedroom to the longue, mascara masking her shock to see Terri stood there, while she stood half naked with this woman's husband's child.

Will was the one who now stood listening, his ears pressed tightly to the door, the tears mixing against the crib he had built.

"Let me take her for you".

Terri's heart expanded, as Emma reluctantly handed over Will's daughter to his wife. Emma, in front of Terri buttoned her top up, covering her scar with layers of lies and deceit.

Sophia didn't stir, her head falling softly to Terri's shoulder. Denying that their little girl was beautiful would have been a lie, and so Terri told Emma so, to which the redhead smiled regretfully.

"I'm sorry Terri". The room fell silent; all three adults conflicted with lies, love and want.

Terri handed Sophia back to Emma, "Come round tomorrow".

The wife placed a kiss to her husband's other child and then a kiss to the mother of his little girl.

"Sophia needs Will as much as Will needs you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: a quick one, and for anyone who says reviews don't matter they do! I re read my last two chapters, with your reviews in mind and changed, A LOT. I see where you were all coming from and tbh, an idea of mine decided to run away with me until I was stuck with no where to go! Hopefully these new revised chapters 3 and 4 will make up for it. I'll always appreciate feedback. ~ fadedglass

* * *

><p>All three adults sat guarded round the table. Terri glanced at Will who glanced at Emma. Emma, feeling suffocated excused herself more than three times at lunch to check on her sleeping daughter, who not once stirred or woke.<p>

Will left rapidly after lunch after hearing Harry's coughs through the monitor. It left the two women alone, uneasy in each other's company. The years had withered on Terri, but still her beauty remained. Emma on the other hand looked younger; her body firm beneath the stretch of cotton from her top, her skin fruitful, fulfilling each curve to her silhouette appealingly.

"He wanted a daughter to name Marianne".

Emma stopped cold in her stride on the way to the sink. She stood their lost, young, meeting Terri in her grieving state.

Terri spoke again, her voice soft, and Emma's ears played to her words.

"He has a copy of Sense and Sensibility by his bedside."

Emma moved to apologise but Will's voice halted her, having heard everything from the other room.

"Harry wants you to take him to the park". He glanced over to Terri, then to Emma, his eyes softening. The lines round his eyes deepened as Terri left, leaving his gaze only for Emma.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, and Emma's head dropped, a blush of rose tinting her cheeks, "For last night".

He came closer, his hand reaching out hesitatingly to touch her shaking shoulder. Her muscles tensed and his fingers recoiled, scorned.

"You hid her from me".

She shook like paper in a storm, her tears wet, her body cold and fragile. She left no room for safety, accepting the fate that came.

"I'm so sorry Will".

Her arms wrapped round herself instantly, her chest heaving in grief. His eyes became unnerved with too much feeling, his palms sweating in anticipation to touch her.

"I want to be her daddy Emma."

His voice fell soft, his teeth chattering as she dared to look at him.

Emma nodded, unravelling her arms as her body became his ideal again, her person unveiled as the unwed wife he never had chance to marry.

"But us-" he started, but couldn't quite finish.

"Will". She muttered, taking a step forward almost as if she knew the words that would play out. "Harry".

...

Emma lay on the guest bed that night, veiled in white. Eased tensions had made dinner placid, and with the wine, Emma's only choice was to stay the night, her head spinning.

The crack of light grew from the door frame as Will's fingers curled round the wood, easing open the door to where Emma lay. The white veil of dress she slept in folded over the arches of her ribs, the soft mounds of her breasts and hips. Her delicate beauty manifested itself to the room.

He glanced across to the crib, watching Sophia's fingers curl round a black and white stuffed puppy. He had watched her smile and laugh in his presence that evening, her strong arms reaching out for a love off him. He eagerly accepted, pulling up and holding his daughter for the first time.

He slipped into the room further, kneeling by the bedside. He gently reached out and touched her cheek, mindful of the fact she could wake any moment and find him there. His worry didn't stop his curiosity though, having never been around to watch her sleep. All those nights ago he had left her alone, an empty press of his form on her linens, his body driving away to his wife. He touched her arm, tracing round the silver charm bracelet hung round her dainty wrist. A pram, a graduation hat; her life told in silver. A space absent for the wife she should have been to him.

His eyes drifted shut, as he reached and stroked her hair, the hair that stuck preciously on their daughter. He watched her body rise from the sheets, the nudge of bones reaching for air, the clasp of her fingers tugging at the pillow. He wants to slip in beside her, hold her and raise their daughter together but he can't let himself fall their again. At least not yet, anyway.

"I love you". He whispered.

By the time Emma's eyes opened he has gone, his exhausted body hurled on the sofa, twisted in contours that will have his bones aching. She smiled from the door frame and slipped down the hallway, her footprints padded on the carpet, erasing once the next one was made.

...

"He said, you can't catch me I'm the-"

"Gingerbread man!" Sophia and Harry both shouted out, Harry eagerly pressing his palms down on the sofa, jumping up and down with excitement. On the other hand, Sophia wriggled around on Will's knee, turning the pages before Will could get a chance to.

"Sorry." Wills head turned round, watching Emma enter from across the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand. "I tried getting them play in the bedroom but-"

She gestured to the two children, their young faces looking at her in awe.

Will laughed, shutting the book and placing it down on the table. "That's alright, I don't mind, do I sweat heart?"

He tickled Sophia under her chin and under her feet, causing the room to be filled with laughter. Harry soon joined in, trying and failing to help Will tickle Sophia some more.

Laughter, children his calm, the sea before the storm. His heart tangled up in the fishing lines of youth and all he could think about was how good it felt.

"Daddy?" Both Emma and Will's attention short to the young girl, her words catching them off guard. Emma could see Will's suppressed smile from here as he listened to his daughter know of his existence.

Sophia then glanced over at Emma who waited eagerly, "love Mummy?"

Secrets had never been a stranger for them both, particularly Emma. She pretended that Will didn't existed, that he was a piece of past floating endlessly through her daughter. But it followed her around, leading her back to Lima where her daughter's hands found her father's neck.

Will glanced down at his daughter, his eyes the same as hers. It felt wrong to deny the truth, but hurt too much to let it all out. His son stood there, confused, his daughter, discovered not yesterday sat confused and he knew that this was all wrong, all wrong for children to be involved in.

He couldn't give Sophia the truth because her mother had hurt him too much.

"I'm sure you two are ready for some juice, huh?"

And just like that, their moment had passed.

...

He sat reading. Terri's was out and he could only presume her night time visits to Dustin had become stretched to day. In all honesty, he didn't care much, she's was a faithful mother to Harry despite their marriage all but becoming another payout for the divorcing attorneys.

"Sense and Sensibility?"

Emma stood just metres away, the tension now uncomfortable. He removed his glasses, placing them on the now closed book and hand scribbled notes he likes to make.

"Yeah, I never really got it in high school".

Emma snorted, "Please, if you'd enjoyed it, you'd have get your head kicked in by your own friends".

"Don't forget Terri!" He added.

Emma smiled to herself, plonking herself next to him on the sofa. They look at everything but each other, fiddling with their hands and surrounding objects, too scared to voice what they really should say.

"Before-" Emma began, but Will cut her off.

"I saw the locket around Sophia's neck, she did know about me, my pictures in there".

Emma remained silent, not really knowing what to say. In the absence of her words, Will continued.

"Move in."

She choked, "Excuse me?"

"For Sophia and Harry. They've really taken to each other". He missed out the part where his daughter would be his to see whenever he chose, and Emma his to love whenever they chose.

God, did he still love her.

"Oh wow" she exclaimed, feeling flushed. His face was ironed with seriousness. "You're not even joking. Will, I, I don't know what to say".

His expression softened, and his upper lip turned up slightly.

Shifting forward, closer, his knee grazed hers. Emma held her arms to her chest, guarded, but far from secure. She imagined just wildly accepting his invitation, then kissing him passionately but lines were still enforced. Two extremes.

"Don't know what to say about what?"

Terri cleared her throat, returning with bags of useless crap, her poor attempt at hiding her adultery.

"Well?"


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed.

Boxes and bags were weaved through en route to breakfast, palpable evidence that changes were being made. With Terri finally coming round, although still remaining suspicious, Emma began to make the guest room her own, letting Sophia share with Harry and Terri still with Will.

Will hung up pictures, catching himself more than once on the nails. He did other jobs too; moving Sophia's crib, Emma's clothes, vacuumed packed to her wardrobe. It left Terri the opportunity to dig, to work out why Emma's sudden move back to Lima led her here. Sure, Sophia was Will's, but what was it she wanted? Money, Will?

"Do you still love him?" Terri asked, pouring Emma and herself a glass of wine whilst Will was out working.

Emma pictured Terri's past two years, together with Will but alone inside. In the past two weeks, Will had shared more with her than he had with Terri, and this frustration over the months had led her to Dustin, causing even more heartache when she knew Will knew but didn't care.

"Look Terri-"

"Just answer the question Doe eyes." Childish, pathetic, Terri knew it was. She tried to shed a smile, but could only grimace as Emma told her the truth.

"I always have".

In her mind, gun shots and riffles fired off, clogging her with hate and loathing. But the fact was, Terri was tired, tired of fighting for a man that no longer loved her, whose heart lay with the woman before her.

And Terri had enough worrying to contend with, the child fast growing inside of her was Dustin's.

...

"I can't believe how much she looks like me" Will exclaimed, thumbing over the album of photos of Sophia's childhood. The light was dim in the bedroom as Will sat upright next to Emma, both of them laughing at a photo of Sophia in the water.

"She has your eyes" Emma said, turning over another page, not noticing the twinkle of tears in Will's eyes.

He was dying to just hold her. Watching his daughters life through pictures had to be enough now. His daughter was alive, and with him, sleeping soundly next door. Her mother, his sweet was next to him and he hadn't stopped loving her, despite his inner struggle.

"You never should have run" he whispered, tucking a tendril of softly washed hair behind her ear.

But running she was good at, masking herself in unknown and safe distances. To run was less complicated, to run made more sense. But she had forgotten to pack up happiness on the way.

She glanced up at him, knowing what he said was true. With a lick to her lips, his eyes begin to change, dark clouds of passion storming ahead. The storm over calm.

Slowly, he lowered his lips to her, just wanting to know if she still tasted sweet, like strawberries. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, just to test and when she opened her mouth compliantly, he slid his tongue in her hot mouth, not holding back. Roughly, he pushed his hands through her hair, pulling her face closer that imaginatively possible. He rocked against her, and he was hard, desperate to feel her again, unaware of Terri's solemn glare from the door.

Emma broke the kiss, her chest heaving for air. Terri had gone, checking in on her sleeping son and the little girl she had began to love.

Instead of protesting the kiss was wrong, Emma just lay next to Will, clutching possessively at his hand, tears streaming down her face. With the other hand, she grabs a fistful of his shirt, needing to know its real.

So many lives, too much emotion to be put right.

"I still love you Emma".

...

Terri was crying when Emma saw her sat alone in her and Will's bad. Emma felt awful, the lasting kiss Will had planted still moist on her lips.

Emma took a deep breath and walked on in, Terri glancing up and back down again.

"I don't care if you sleep with him" Terri muttered, and Emma looked shocked.

Emma approaches slowly, kneeling beside the side of the bed Terri lays. "Terri-"

"I'm pregnant" Terri whispered, pausing for just a moment, "The other guy before you get you little panties in a twist".

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered, reluctantly placing a hand on Terri's arm, running her nails down her skin.

"Don't be Emma. Will loves you; I knew that a long time ago. But Dustin loves me." She felt the need to say it, to show that someone cared about her. She sighed, feeling awkward.

"I'm leaving Will".

...

Emma took Harry and Sophia for a stroll that afternoon, leaving Will and Terri to talk it out.

She had expected slamming doors and tempers flared but it was calm, civilised, something she thought Terri could never be.

Returning just over two hours later, she found Will was alone in the living room, Sense and Sensibility in his hands. It looked as though he had just picked it up, wanting to seem fine, composed. He cried to her later telling her that he really fucked things up for Terri.

Harry wondered where his mother was, Will assuring him she'd be back home tomorrow. Emma looked at him attentively, convinced after Will nodded and ushered her to the kitchen.

"We're staying married" he confessed, twisting the wedding ring awkwardly round his finger. "For Harry's sake. And she's staying here, well until the baby comes anyway".

Emma didn't have words to match his, to comfort him when he needed her. But her arms were enough. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his head falling desperately to her shoulder.

She felt guilty, but with or without her, their marriage was over, and it only was a matter of time before Terri walked.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, rocking Will's body with hers.

...

He slept beside her that night, the first time since her arrival. His arms did nothing more than hold, her fingers touched to comfort rather than to lust.

They had talked well into the night, how maybe Terri and Will's marriage would eventually fall, how after the baby was born, Harry would only be spending long weekends with his mother.

They had kissed, nothing like their first. It was slow, cautious, discovering old ground and wounds still scarred. He had sucked on her neck, nibbling his way up to her lobe and she had smiled because in all the wrongness, he felt right.

...

The wounds took time to heal, the children thrust in the spotlight, their main concerns. Terri still saw Sophia, still took both children swimming, giving Emma and Will a break.

She looked much better, happier in herself, her 5 month belly protruding underneath her top. She introduced Dustin to Will, and to Emma and Sophia. He was charming, handsome, and his eyes sparkled for Terri the way Will's did for Emma.

Terri whispered something before she left to Will, and she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Alone, he swooped her in his arms, practically throwing her on her bed. Passionately, her clothes were shed along with his, finding home on the floor. He moved inside her, slowly, at first, then faster, hotter later.

After they finished, limbs tangled in sheets, naked still Will told her what Terri had said.

"Dustin wants to marry her".

...

In July Terri gave birth to a little girl, Evangeline Grace Goolsby. And Terri's finger was free to be wed again.

With presents, Will and Emma arrived, taking turns to hold her, Will joking that her nickname would be 'Egg'.

Leaving the hospital, Harry and Sophia still with Terri, Will and Emma walked through the night, the clouds parting for them, leaving the red setting of the sun on their faces.

"You ever think about another child?" she suddenly asked, Evangeline having taking such a hold on her.

"You mean us having a kid conventionally?" He joked, nudging her.

She kissed him, hard and wet. She split open his bottom lip unintentionally, whilst pushing herself further into his mouth, wanting to be noticed.

"Maybe" he whispers, his lips curling upwards "as long as you'll be my bride."


End file.
